the_quindex_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tricen
Tricen, an egret, is the bird spirit representing revelation and the number 30. Personality Lotus is a quiet girl, preferring to keep to herself rather than interact with others for the most part. However, she’s not against spending time with people, as long as they aren’t loud and disruptive. She is a very well mannered and polite person, and has a very elegant manner of speech. She is very enthralled by the beauty in nature and her goal in life is to travel across the world and visit new places. She normally only forms surface-level attachments with people, offering them help and support though not really considering herself close with them. She enjoys discussing matters with strangers and exchanging small talk, though is reluctant to form friendships and become extremely close with others. She always thinks over what she’s saying before she speaks, and spends a lot of time thinking logically about choices to prevent making reckless decisions. Lotus is always weighing the good and bad outcomes that her actions might bring, and acts accordingly. She generally tends to have a morally lawful neutral aligned mindset, though she also understands that cruelty is part of nature and will do things that she feels need to be done regardless of the morality of them. Killing is only excusable in cases of self-defence in her eyes, and she views things such as stealing from, lying to, killing, or injuring others without reason to be primitive and uncalled for. She understands that death is just a part of life and is not horribly troubled by it, though always follows her moral standards regarding killing and self defense. She prefers not to fight and get her hands dirty, though is not unwilling to do so if it is required of her. She is a very spiritual person, and will often pay respects to dead people and animals regardless of who or what they are. Every life is worth something, in her eyes, though she views any living thing that does not follow a set of moral rules as primitive, humans included. She views herself not elevated above others, but as a part of life and equal to all other living things in worth. However, she believes herself to be less primitive than others due to her mortal code. She has a hard time forming strong relationships with others due to her dislike of having friendships and being expected to spend time with people. She operates on her own schedule, and does whatever she wants whenever she wants, no matter what’s going on. She believes herself to always be in the right no matter what due to her strict adherence to her mortal code. Lotus refuses to lie, steal, or vandalize in any case, no matter the situation. Killing is only excusable to her if it is in self-defense. Any wounds inflicted on others without a justifiable reason also are against her rules. Disrupting the peace of nature is her biggest taboo, and she absolutely refuses to do anything that may harm the environment. Lotus enjoys taking long walks in nature, spending time alone in peace and quiet, and being left to her own thoughts. She also enjoys beautiful paintings, any sort of music, and things related to aesthetics and beauty. She has a great sense of adventure and enjoys visiting new places and trying exotic foods. She’s also a very talented cook and has had plenty of experience, along with plenty of access to rare ingredients that she has come across during her travels. Lotus hates all sorts of uncleanliness and is extremely bothered by messes or messy people. She also hates loud noises and crowded areas, and prefers to spend a lot of time alone, keeping to herself. She also prefers to avoid interaction with anyone who doesn’t follow a code of morals, regarding them as primitive and unworthy of her attention. Human Appearance Lotus has long, dark red hair which falls down past her waist. While she uses a few clips to hold it out of her face, A single strand falls between her eyes, though she does not bother to brush it out of the way. Her eyes are a dark green color, almond-shaped with long lashes. Her skin is pale, free from any blemishes or marks. She typically wears a robe which resembles a kimono, reaching down to her feet and made of red and purple fabrics. She stands at 5’8, with a slender, athletic feature, lacking any visible muscles or curves to her body. Alter-Spirit Appearance Lotus’s Alter-Spirit is nearly identical to her daytime form, though she gains a pair of wings with red feathers on her back. Origin Story Lotus and her sister Anise were both the ‘daughters’ to the spirit Triakin, not related to him by blood, but raised by him as if they were his children. The two of them eventually left the spirit realm, Anise travelling with her sister around the world. While Lotus wanted to explore nature, however, Anise wished to see more of humanity and human civilization, causing the two of them to part ways after a while. Lotus kept to herself mostly after parting ways with Anise, exploring the parts of the world which remained untouched by humans. While occasionally returning to the spirit realm, most of her time is spent gathering knowledge on the surface. Abilities Lotus can call upon the wisdom which Triakin gathered during his lifetime, using this to receive a ‘revelation’ of a truth she is unaware of. However, she sparsely uses this power, as it causes great physical drain. Other Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOa-VO2_SLg Voice Actor: Mela Lee (Tiki from Fire Emblem: Awakening & Three from Drakengard 3) * Her number is 30 due to the fact that a lotus flower has 30 petals. Category:Bird Spirits Category:Spirits